


Voluntary Solitary

by Sazzy260



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anger, M/M, Rough Sex, Solitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Elliot has decided to get inside the mind of a criminal, but won't talk to Tobias about the conditions of Solitary Confinement.  Instead he has taken it upon himself to go to Riker's in order to find out for himself what it was like for Callum Donovan.  Tobias is furious but accepts that, either way, its going to happen.Post-Oz and S11 in SVU - No real spoilers for Solitary Episode.More in Author Notes.





	Voluntary Solitary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how I stumbled into this fandom... Or how I got tied up in these two characters. It had been swimming in my head for a couple of days now and I had to get it out somehow, so I did.
> 
> This can be considered an AU because Elliot is, obviously, not with his wife but with Toby. Character Personality may be slightly askew from what you may have seen on television because I have not watched Oz all the way through (yet), and I prefer to give characters my own twist on their personalities, but I do try to stick with what their creator has chosen for them, for the most part.

** Voluntary Solitary **

****

Elliot sighed as he walked into his third-floor walk-up apartment and quietly shut the door behind him.  All of the lights were out except for the one in the hallway that led to the two bedrooms, which meant the other occupant in the apartment was asleep – a mixture of roommate and lover, but to the outside world, just roommate.  Not that he was adverse to advertising his sexuality, just years of Marine Corps Training and Police Brutality against homosexuals taught him that advertisement meant coming home with far too many bruises, more than he wanted anyway.

 

Elliot locked the door behind him, slipped his shoes off and put them on the rubber mat by the door and then stripped off his suit jacket, hanging it on the coat tree next to the entryway closet.  Elliot scratched his stomach, which was growling obscenely, as he limped slowly toward the kitchen – having taken a tumble off a roof only a few days ago, he was still in a lot of pain.  Elliot made it to the barstools that were lining the other side of the small galley kitchen, and that was about it.  He groaned painfully and dropped into the chair, cradling his bruised ribs and resting his forehead on the cool granite counter-tops.

 

A light flooding the kitchen made him crack his eyes open and he turned his head just in time to see his lover – dressed only in a pair of tight boxer briefs that left literally _nothing_ to the imagination.  Elliot groaned again, this time though, it was not in pain but arousal “Toby… where the hell are your clothes?” Elliot asked of his lover, watching as the skinnier man sauntered across the small dining area and right into the kitchen.  Then the fridge, where a saran wrapped plate was extracted and set into the microwave to heat up.

 

Tobias Beecher – Toby, to those who cared about him and who he cared about in return – leaned against the counter, brought his hand up to the back of Elliot’s head and gently caressed his lover’s short-cropped hair “I don’t usually sleep with clothes on, El… Remember?” Toby teased as he ran the tips of his fingers around the outer shell of Elliot’s ear “But, in the event of some random break-in, I did put on a pair of boxers so I wasn’t completely nude.” Toby flashed a cute little grin before turning and grabbing the plate from the microwave.

 

Elliot’s eyes were glued to the pert ass in full display to him now – the boxer briefs only making it look even more delicious than a nice pair of jeans would have.  Elliot groaned again and rubbed the erection that was now painfully pressing against his work slacks “I’m going to die… but fuck, what a way to go.” Elliot mumbled, and was almost thankful that Toby had set the plate in front of him – mashed potatoes, green beans and pork chop “Looks good.” He smiled before grabbing his knife and fork and dug into the delectable meal.

 

Toby came around the small peninsula and set his hands on Elliot’s back, gently rubbing up and down – he knew to be careful, but he could also feel the tension in Elliot’s body rolling off in waves.  Something was definitely up.  “So… How was work today?” Toby ventured carefully, knowing that sometimes his lover’s job was more stressful than necessary – Toby knew all about stressful situations, given that he had spent ten years in a Maximum Security Penitentiary and had been on parole for two after those ten.  Six years he had been a completely free man, but of those six years, every day was still as stressful as the last.

 

Elliot shook his head and pushed away his empty plate, it had literally taken him two minutes to eat everything on there.  “Stressful… But not bad, I suppose…” Elliot sighed and lowered his head into his hands, now that he was feeling somewhat human again – although, sleep would definitely make him feel more than human.  “I do… have to tell you something though.” Elliot whispered as he slowly lifted his head and turned in the swivel stool so he could face his lover, although, on second thought… perhaps that had been a bad idea, because now all he had was Tobias’ lean, hairless, chest in front of him, and perky little pink nipples staring him right in the eyes.  God damn his control.

 

Elliot grabbed Toby around the waist and tugged him forward, lips attaching immediately to the soft flesh of Toby’s neck – he sucked vigorously, hard enough to leave a deep purple bruise where the blood rushed to the surface.  Toby was completely helpless, his fingers gripping into Elliot’s shoulders and his hips rising to rub against the thick muscle of his lover’s thigh “El… Please…” Toby whimpered, his head tossed back against his shoulder blades as he tried detaching himself from his lover, although it was barely an effort to try.  He was in too deep on this one.

 

Elliot sighed as he released Toby’s neck, resting his forehead against Toby’s shoulder “Jesus…” he breathed deeply through his nose and let it out slowly through his mouth, he had to regain control of his hormones… The conversation he _needed_ to have with his lover was paramount.  “Tobias… We really do need to talk.” Elliot said sternly as he stood up and started pacing around in the dining area and the living room – he glanced at his lover and saw the worried expression “I need to do something for work… and I don’t think you’re going to like what it is.” Elliot said, shoving his fists into his pocket – he hated going into a mode of submission, but if Toby were going to hit him… Well, he’d take it, because he knew he’d deserve it.

 

Tobias sighed and shoved a hand through his long blonde hair before moving over to sit down on the leather sectional sofa, the sofa that took center stage of the living room – along with the large flat-screen TV.  “Okay…” he takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly and pulls at his hair, all to release the stress that had built up from those words that no person ever wants to hear ‘ _We need to talk_ ’ – it has never been a good sign, and probably still wasn’t, but he would give his lover a chance; because it was all that they had, chances.

 

Elliot frowned thoughtfully as he moved to sit on the coffee table, his knees between Tobias’ knees.  Elliot set his hands on those knees, lightly rubbing and squeezing as he found the courage to explain this ridiculous idea he had come up with.  “I want to get inside the mind of a criminal… And…” he breathed out heavily, but held up his hand to forestall the argument that he knew was coming from the ex-lawyer in his lover “I know if I wanted I could just shrink your head… but, that’s… That’s not what I’m after…” Elliot lowered his head “There’s this guy we arrested… Who spent a lot of years in Solitary Confinement… And… I have this buddy of mine who is offering me three days in a cell…” Elliot finally looked up and into his lover’s eyes, they were emotionless, but he could see the twitching of a vein on Tobias’ forehead, and he knew what was coming next.

 

Tobias shot up from the couch, growling and cursing under his breath as he stomped around the apartment “Are you fucking nuts?!” he hissed, grabbing Elliot by the shirt collar and jerking him forward with enough strength to pull him off of it and onto his knees. “For one thing, you’re a fucking cop!  They’ll skin you alive if they _knew_!  And for another thing, you’re fucking _gay_ , Elliot!  You’ll be fucked up the ass before you can even blink!” Toby was pissed, his skin was hot and he wanted to not only find the nearest bar, but he also wanted to slam his fist into his lover’s perfect face – two things he knew he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, do… under any circumstances, even these.

 

Elliot gasped in pain and struggled to his feet, using Toby’s shoulder as a crutch to get up – since now the coffee table had moved too far away “Jesus…” he breathed slowly, trying to reduce the pain that was shooting through his ribcage, back, and knees.  “I’m not going to get hurt, Toby… I’ll be protected by the CO’s because they already _know_ that I’m coming!” Elliot tried to keep his voice calm and lowered, but failed miserably – he was in too much pain to really care about how loud he got.

 

Toby softened immediately, he hadn’t truly meant to hurt Elliot – he already knew that he was in a lot of pain after taking a spill off a roof a few nights ago “Christ, Elliot…” Tobias sighed as he hooked an arm around his lover’s waist and helped him toward the back of the apartment “Three days?  That’s it?  And where are you going?” he asked as he sat Elliot down on the edge of the bed and began slowly unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing.

 

Elliot shrugged out of his shirt once Toby had it untucked from his slacks “Three days… No more, no less.  And I’ll be at Rikers.”  Elliot said as he laid back on the bed, unbuttoned his slacks and slowly shimmied out of them “I don’t want you to worry about me, Toby… I’ve handled worse criminals than this before, and you know I have.” Elliot winked at his lover and held his hand out in invitation.

 

Toby frowned as he climbed onto the king-size bed, his entire body hovering over Elliot’s body “Doesn’t mean that I have to like it.” Toby whispered as he laid his forehead on Elliot’s forehead and ran his fingertips delicately down Elliot’s ribcage “But…” he paused as his hand grasped onto the hardening erection that was tenting Elliot’s basic blue boxers “IF anyone fucking touches you, in any inappropriate way… You can bet your ass I’ll be down at Riker’s in a heartbeat tearing out throats.” Toby growled threateningly as he bent his head down and mashed his lips against Elliot’s lips, kissing him aggressively and possessively.

 

Elliot groaned and set his hand on the back of Toby’s head, threading his fingers through the long blonde hair.  He found enough strength to flip Toby and himself over, pinning his lover to the mattress “Shit babe…” Elliot huffed as he kissed and licked his way down Toby’s jaw and throat, attaching his lips once again to the spot he had already marked and sunk his teeth in “Three days without your ass is gonna be tough.” He growled, palming said ass through the thin material of Toby’s boxer briefs.

 

Toby laughed and surged upward, gripping the back of Elliot’s neck and pulling the stronger man’s body down against his tightly at the same time “Oh… I’m going to be so _excited_ when you get back home from the joint.” Toby purred as he licked the seam of Elliot’s lips and coaxed open his mouth.  Toby fought for dominance with Elliot for a few seconds, it was a hard fought battle but eventually he gave up with a breathless sigh, although his hips continued to rock upward into the hard cock pressing against the crease of his thigh “Fuck me…” he begged, quite beautifully and shamelessly, his light blue eyes staring up into a pair of darker blue eyes.

 

Elliot nodded as he ducked his head and started kissing slowly down Toby’s chest, raking his blunt nails down Toby’s sides as he went “You sure you want me to do that?” he asked hoarsely, leaning his chin against Toby’s navel and breathing lightly against the soft blonde hairs that were above Toby’s bellybutton, making them flutter with every breath he breathed out.

 

Toby nodded helplessly, his chest heaving off the mattress “Please… God please…” he moaned, hands scrabbling at the comforter and his eyes clenching shut as Elliot started kissing, nipping and licking further down his abdomen “You’re… jesus… Gonna make me…” Toby moaned louder when Elliot’s warm mouth wrapped around his cock – his boxer briefs now carelessly thrown onto the floor by the closet.

 

Elliot groaned around the cock in his mouth, throwing his forearm over Toby’s abdomen to keep him from bucking straight off the mattress.  He pulled off with a lewd pop and looked up at his lover “Jesus, Tobe…” Elliot breathed out as he lapped at the copious amounts of precum dribbling from Tobias’ cock head “You’re really fucking horny right now.” Elliot observed idly as he wrapped his fingers around Toby’s cock and slowly pumped, using his own saliva as a natural lubricant.

 

Toby moaned even louder, his hips slamming upward into Elliot’s forearm as he thrashed on the mattress “Jesus Christ, Elliot!” he shouted, clenching his fists into the comforter and his eyes even tighter “I swear.  To fucking GOD!  If you do not fuck me, right now, I will do things you do not even _want_ to think about!” Toby shouted as he writhed pitifully on the mattress – hell yes, he was turned on, because ever since Elliot mentioned going to prison, all he could think about was being _right fucking there_ with him and Jesus _fuck_ if that wasn’t a turn-on.

 

Elliot growled as he stood up and pushed his boxers down, kicking them back to where Toby’s boxers were.  Grabbing Toby by the neck, he pulled him up and slammed his mouth down over Toby’s “Such a dirty fucking mouth.” He growled as he threw Toby back into the mattress as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lubricant on top of it.  Elliot popped the cap on the bottle and drizzled a healthy amount onto his fingers “You fuck around with me while I’m in the Hole, and you’ll really be sorry, Beecher.” Elliot rumbled as he grabbed one of Toby’s legs and hooked it around his waist – Elliot knew all about Christopher Keller and the aggressive relationship that he had with Tobias while they were both in prison, and sometimes, _just sometimes_ , Elliot would allow the foreplay to occur; because he had to admit, it was a hell of a turn-on for him to sort-of be someone else… Although Toby never called out Chris’ name when they fucked, which was _perfectly_ _okay_ with Elliot.

 

Toby cried out when Elliot jabbed a cold lube-slicked finger into his passage, his entire body arching off the mattress and his heel digging into Elliot’s ass “Jesus… Oh god!” he moaned, head thrashing harder against the mattress as Elliot mercilessly pumped the finger in and out, adding a second and then a third quickly – he was stretched deliciously wide and he couldn’t hold back any of the moans or screams that shattered out of his vocal cords “El… El fuck!  Please… Please…” he begged, still so shamelessly as he bucked his hips back onto the three large fingers stretching him as wide as he could possibly go.

 

Elliot snapped his fingers out of Toby’s body and lathered his cock in lubricant before pressing the head of it against Toby’s passage “Tobias.” He whispered as he thrust forward, and Toby moaned loudly as the entire length of his cock sunk in “That’s it baby…” he crooned as he slid his hands up Toby’s body, then his arms and linked his fingers through his lover’s fingers “Scoot up with me.” He muttered and followed Toby as they moved higher up the mattress, their bodies still connected tightly.

 

Toby squeezed Elliot’s fingers and stared up into blue-blown lust-filled eyes and shuddered “Jesus…” he moaned as Elliot started rocking steadily into him “I thought… _fuck…_ that you were… gonna fuck… me into the mattress… make sure I… could feel you… for the next… three… _god!_ _Damn! Days!_ ” Tobias moaned loudly as Elliot started gradually picking up the pace – he knew he was taunting and goading Elliot, and god help him if it wasn’t working to his exact plan.

 

Elliot squeezed Toby’s fingers and reared back, just until the tip of his cock was teasingly sitting inside of Toby’s hole “I love you, Tobias.” Elliot whispered as he bent his head down and captured Toby’s lips in a deeply passionate kiss, although he kept his hips back so his cock wouldn’t slip further into his lover’s body “So… Fucking… Much.” He grunted as he lowered his head to Toby’s shoulder and, he might have sobbed a little, but he quickly pulled himself together again – leaving Tobias would be literally the hardest thing he had ever done, except when he absolved his marriage with Kathy; this was pure torture on him though.

 

Elliot started thrusting harder, sending the wooden headboard crashing into the plaster.  He was using every ounce of strength he had to leave an impression on Toby that would quite literally last a lifetime.  Grunts, groans, and moans coming from him were lost in the cacophony of screams, cries, pleas for more, and harder, and faster, coming from Toby.  Elliot could feel Toby’s entire body quivering, and knew that his lover was close; he leaned down to Toby’s ear without losing his own rhythm of merciless pounding “Come for me, Tobias.” Elliot growled into his ear, he then lifted back up onto his knees, grabbed Toby by the hips and started a whole new fast-and-hard-pace, sending a few photo frames crashing to the floor in the process.

 

Toby screamed loudly, his fingers digging into the backs of Elliot’s hands as his entire body bowed off the mattress and his cock exploded between their stomachs “Oh god… Oh fuck, fuck, _FUCK!_ ” Toby cried out, his eyes clenched shut as his entire body shuddered violently as Elliot continued to mercilessly pound into his now overly-sensitive body “FUCK, don’t… God don’t… stop… don’t… EVER fucking stop!” Tobias begged as he tightened his legs around Elliot’s waist; he was gasping for air desperately and his entire body was lit on fire and quivering so violently that he knew he would cum a second time if Elliot kept going.

 

Elliot felt Toby’s body tense again as another orgasm crashed over him, this time less violent than the last, but still powerful.  The muscles clenching his cock made him moan louder than ever as he slammed forward, his hips pressed tightly against the backs of Toby’s thighs “Je… FUCK!” Elliot cried out as his cock began mercilessly emptying inside of Toby, pumping in time with his erratically beating heart.

 

Elliot slowly pulled out of Toby’s body and collapsed back onto the mattress, his breathing still shattered and his world entirely blown to pieces “Am I even doing the right thing by leaving this…?  Even for just three days…” he muttered as he stared up at the ceiling, although that only lasted for a few seconds before Toby came into his field of view – hovering over him with a sad smile on his face “I’m going to come back.” He said determinedly, reaching up and brushing the moisture from the corner of Toby’s eye with the side of his thumb.

 

Toby nodded and laid his head down on top of Elliot’s chest, rubbing small circles up and down the broadly defined pectoral muscle that now held a symbol of love – a small tattoo of a heart, ‘ _97B412_ ’ and ‘ _6313_ ’ etched in the middle of it; they couldn’t get married, probably never would given that Elliot was at best still somewhat Catholic, despite breaking practically every sin ever created.  The tattoo meant more to them then a wedding band ever could and Tobias had one as well. “I know you will…” Tobias whispered as he pressed a kiss to Elliot’s sweaty side and smiled, it was still a bit watery and still a bit sad, but it was only three days, not three months “I love you, El…” Tobias yawned as he laid his head back down and snuggled close to his lover.

 

Elliot nodded as he ran his hand up and down Toby’s back slowly “I love you too, Tobe.” Elliot whispered as he pressed a tender kiss to Toby’s forehead.  Three days.  _Three_ days.  _Three days._   “Let's go take a shower… I hate going to bed with all this sweat on me.” Elliot grumbled as he slapped Tobias on the ass before rolling off of the mattress and padding into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I would definitely appreciate any comments that come my way as, like I said, I have never written for this pairing before nor do I have any idea how I got myself wrapped up in it. I am self conscious about this one and positive, negative, or any type of feedback at all would be highly appreciated.
> 
> This also may not be the last in this story, but we will see what happens if I receive any feedback from fellow readers!


End file.
